


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Episode: s10e10 Now Leaving Illinois, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A ficlet written based on the song Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

♫ Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you? ♫

Ian is taking a chance with his heart, but it's a risk he needs to take. A ‘no’ could swing to ‘yes’ and a kiss could prompt years of happily ever after. They have been through Hell, more bad times than good, and still every day he falls in love with Mickey all over again.

♫ Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you ♫

He adored Mickey for his delighted smile, the sparkling light in his beautiful eyes, and in the way his arm protectively—jealously—circles Ian’s waist when other men get close. The idea of marriage terrified him, however, when Mickey kissed him, his cheeks flush pink and his eyes sparkle, and his heart skips a beat. There is pure love in his soul.

♫ Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too ♫

Therefore, he opened his heart and asked Mickey to marry him, and in true Milkovich fashion, “Save your fucking speech, you pussy. I'll marry you...of course I'll fucking marry you.”

Ian beams as he leans in to meet Micky’s red lips for a kiss. The kiss is loving and sweet and everything that makes Ian so thankful he has Mickey in his life.

♫ For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you ♫

Mickey smiles, big and bright. He palms Ian’s rosy cheeks and draws him into a soft and gentle kiss, he melts, going weak in the knees as their lips touch. His heart flutters. He is a fool in love; he doesn’t care if the crowded bar watched. He loves Ian, and he can't help falling in love with Ian.

♥ END ♥


End file.
